1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine including a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recent slot machine including stop buttons (a so-called “pinball slot machine” or a so-called “Pachi-Slot machine” in Japan) has a mechanical variable display means provided with a plurality of rotation reels for variably displaying symbols in a front display window or an electric variable display means for displaying symbols on reels on a screen. As the player performs start operation, control means controls the variable display means for rotating the reels, thereby producing variable display of symbols. Then, the rotatable reels are stopped in order automatically in a given time or as the player performs stop operation. At this time, if the symbols on the reels appearing in the display window become a specific combination (winning symbol combination), game medium such as medals or coins are paid out to the player as the prize of the win.
In the current mainstream model, a cabinet of a gaming machine has a door that can be opened and closed and a display panel section is provided in front of the door. The display panel section is provided with a display window for the player to visually observe symbols on reels, and further a display screen of a liquid crystal display is provided in a lower position of the display window. On the other hand, a liquid crystal display control board covered with a transparent resin case is attached to the rear of the door. In the gaming machine in the related art, the four corners of the liquid crystal display control board are fixed at positions lower than the display screen on the rear of the door. The attachment of the display control board is generally made by fixing the four corners of the liquid crystal display control board with screws.
The above structure is disclosed in JP-A-2001-170249 (see FIG. 5, etc.).